Electronic devices such as hearing assistance devices continue to become more sophisticated while being further miniaturized. Such miniaturization, however, requires that integrated circuits and other components utilized in these devices take up less volume. For example, modern hearing assistance devices such as a hearing aids typically include a housing or shell and internal hearing assistance components such as a signal processor, a microphone, and a receiver that are disposed within the housing. Such hearing assistance devices are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses of hearing-impaired people by specially amplifying sound. The housing or shell of a hearing assistance device has a size limitation based on the application. For example, devices that include an in-the-ear portion have housings that are constrained by the geometry of the inner ear of the wearer. Such constraints require that the hearing assistance components disposed within the housing be reduced in volume while continuing to be required to perform increasingly complex tasks.